


Mockingbird

by sabershadowkat



Series: An Unexpected Storyline [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short interlude to What Child Is This.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mockingbird

Spike picked up his fussing son and sat in the rocking chair. 

"What’s wrong, little one?" he asked, slowly rocking back and forth. "You already ate and you’re quite clean." 

William kicked his feet and bunched up his face. 

"Didn’t you know that it’s mortal’s sleeping time?" Spike said. 

William started to cry. 

"Hey, none of that, now," Spike said. "Can’t wake your mum." 

Spike’s brain raced as he tried to think of something to do to calm William. His two hundred plus years of ‘living’ hadn’t prepared him for this. 

"I know. How’d you like your dear old dad to sing you a lullaby? Yeah?" Spike asked. He thought for a moment, then started to sing softly. 

"Hush, little baby, don’t say a word   
Daddy’s gonna buy you a mockingbird.   
And if that mockingbird don’t sing,   
Daddy’s gonna tear off it’s two wings.   
And if that mockingbird does die,   
Mummy’s gonna bake a mockingbird pie.   
And if that mockingbird pie hurts your tummy,   
Daddy’s got no choice but to eat your mummy." 

"Spike! What are you singing to our child?!" Buffy hissed from the bedroom doorway. 

Spike looked up at his love, then back down to the now sleeping William. "Hey, it worked, didn’t it?" 

Buffy looked at William, then back at Spike’s handsome features. She rolled her eyes. "Don’t you know any normal lullabies?" 

Spike put William back into his crib, then wrapped his arm around Buffy’s shoulder and led her back to their bedroom. "No, but I do know a rather wicked version of ‘Light My Fire,’" he said with a devilish smile. 

 

The End


End file.
